Percy Jackson Goes To Hogwarts
by SpyroCoolness2456
Summary: What would happen if Percy went to Hogwarts for Harry's fourth year to compete in the Triwizard Tournament? Read to find out what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Goes to Hogwarts 11/08/2014

**Hello there!**

**This is my first fanfiction story, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome, so go ahead and tell me about any mistakes I made in this story. This story comes after BoO and before GoF, so be warned if you did not finish any of the books yet!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respectful owners.  
><strong>

__DON'T STARE AT ME! I'M A LINEBREAK.__

Percy POV

Percy was running.

How long he was running, he did not know, or what he was running from. All he was aware of was a huge, overwhelming presence behind him. He heard booming laughter behind him and that urged him to go faster.

And trip on a root jutting out from the ground, falling into a river headfirst.

Percy instantly felt cold. Had he always felt this way? Or was this the first time he felt it? His lungs were burning, and he gasped, realizing that he could breathe underwater. He suddenly felt a presence below him.

Before he could react, a voice boomed from the depths of the river, "DIE, SON OF POSIDEON!"

Percy awoke with a gasp. The dream had been so vivid, so realistic, it was disturbing. Turning over, he realized that because he was so awake, he doubted he could go back to sleep. Not that he wanted to. If his dreams were always going to be like that, he was never going to get any sleep. He sat up in bed, peering out one of the cabin's windows. It was still dark out. No doubt the harpies were out.

His attention was turned towards the door as it edged open, and slowly shutting again silently. Percy pulled Riptide out from underneath his pillow.

"It's okay." A familiar voice whispered. Annabeth pulled off her Yankees cap and stepped out of the doorway. "I'm guessing you're getting them as well."

Percy sighed. "They are getting worse. It seems like after going to…" He stopped and shuddered. "…Tartarus they keep getting worse. Why?"

"It's happening to me too. I don't think there is a very good explanation for it." She replied, going across the room to sit on his bed next to him. "It just happens. I guess that it happens because our fears have been multiplied a lot from going through there."

"All of this is confusing. At times like these I wonder why we ever signed up for being a demigod," Percy said, trying to lighten up the mood. It seems he was a bit successful, because the sky outside seemed lighter.

Annabeth seemed to notice this as well. "It's almost dawn. I should be heading back now, before my siblings realize I'm gone." With that, she put on her Yankees cap back on and slipped through the door.

Percy laid back down on his bed. All thoughts of going back to sleep now had abandoned him, so he just laid there and waited for the sun to come up.

__DON'T STARE AT ME! I'M A LINEBREAK.__

**I don't know if anyone would read this, but this story was meant as entertainment for all of you fanfiction writers/readers out there. I didn't really get into the plot that much, but this is just the first chapter! There will be more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry!**

**I was meaning to work on this story all month, but with all the different events that happened, I couldn't get any time to do so! I feel so terrible that I couldn't update this story for you guys! Please forgive me!**

**On a different note, I can't believe that people actually read this story! I didn't expect anyone to notice this story, but you guys did! To celebrate, I am writing another chapter!**

**Also, this story got reviews, so I need to respond!**

**To ****Sophieness2356****: Hugs to you too! More Percabeth fluff it is!**

**To ****Peoples****: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter either!**

**To ****the pink fluffy unicorn****: Thanks for the tip and the compliment!**

**The characters in this chapter might be a little OOC; so if you guys could help me out with making them in character, that would be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I never did and I never will.**

**And now to the story!**

**LINEBREAK**

Annabeth POV

When Annabeth closed the door to the Poseidon cabin, the sun was already coming up. She crept silently across the commons to the Athena cabin. When she got inside the cabin, her siblings were just getting up. She crossed to her bunk and took off her Yankees cap. Luckily her siblings were still half asleep and didn't notice their cabin leader suddenly appearing in the cabin.

She was kind of worried. If she kept getting nightmares like that, she doubted she would ever get any sleep. It was this nightmare that bothered her in particular. She wanted to talk to Percy about it, but she didn't get the time to. This nightmare sometimes had her waking up screaming in the middle of the night. The nightmare went something like this:

She "woke" up to find that she was in Tartarus again, and by the Hermes shrine. Bob was not here this time, and Percy will not respond to her. It's like she's invisible. After a moment, Polybotes comes over the ridge towards them. She tries to shout out to him, to warn him, but she can't speak. She can't see anymore. She can only hear agonized screams and mocking laughter. As the nightmare fades out, she hears one last thing; "I'm coming for you next, daughter of Athena."

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the cabin door opened and Grover peeked his head in. "Annabeth? Chiron wants to see you at the Big House."

She nodded to show she understood. Grover backed out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Annabeth got dressed quickly and exited the cabin. Percy was just reaching the porch of the Big House, and she waked faster to catch up with him.

"Strange. Why would Chiron want us now? It's the end of summer vacation!" Percy was complaining, as usual.

"I don't know. Maybe we have to go on a quest or something. Might as well get it over with." A familiar voice behind Annabeth spoke up. She spun around to face Thalia, her best friend. "Hello Annabeth. Hello seaweed brain."

Annabeth waved, and Percy scowled at Thalia. "Only Annabeth gets to call me that. I thought I made that clear enough a couple years back."

Thalia smirked devilishly. "I don't think so. You might have mentioned it, but I don't think it was clear enough."

"Hi." Nico stepped out of the shadows of the porch. "Nice to see you guys again. It's not like I thought I would ever get a break from this crazy family."

"I see that you are all here. Good. Now we may begin." Chiron stepped onto the porch of the Big House. "I have a quest for you four. A friend in England has asked me for help, for he fears an evil is rising there. I am sending you four to help out with some conflict."

"Cool. But where in England are we going to?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled. "Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

**LINEBREAK**

**Done!**

**This chapter might not be so long, but I just need to get to the plot first. Then I will create longer chapters, I promise.**

**Before you ask, the way I imagined Nico was that he was sarcastic, so the Nico in this story is going to be sarcastic.**

**I might not be able to update this story soon, but I promise I have no thoughts about abandoning it! I will try to update it soon though.**

**Another thing: Since Christmas Eve is tomorrow, consider this a Christmas present from me to you guys!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
